Depuis quand Mimi geint-elle ?
by Seveluce
Summary: Quel temps de chien ma pauvre Mimi, toujours vivre dans la tuyauterie ... La destinée de Mimi, n'a cependant pas toujours été de geindre sans cesse, Ô que non, il fut certainement un temps bénit -post mortem soit mais tout de même- où il lui arriva de ... sourire, oui oui, vous avez bien lu, de sourire et bien plus car affinité !


23 Janvier d'une année inintéressante, milieu humide et curiosité piquée au maximum.

* * *

- Ecoute mon très cher amis, camarade de maison et non négligeable connaissance, je sollicite auprès de ta grand magnanimité, une infime faveur. Je suis persuadé qu'avec ton immense talent de potionniste cela te semblera bagatelle mais me rendra un immense service.

- Arrête avec tes manières d'aristocrate poussiéreux et poses-moi ta putain de question !

Severus ne changera donc jamais de caractère, s'outra intérieurement Lucius, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le vexer, il en avait besoin, incessamment sous peu. Seulement quand on est un Malfoy, on a parfois du mal à parler d'amour, et encore plus d'un amour interdit ! De ce fait, il ne put que balbutier :

- Bah en fai-teeuh, il s'agit d'une histoire de cœur et... voilà

- Alors comme ça un abjecte être vivant …

- _ vivant, vivant, _chuchota-t-il pour lui.

- … A réussi à dégeler ce cœur de glace et à supporter tes tournures de phrases trop longues ? Et je peux savoir, de quel genre ...

- Euh … femme, l'interrompit timidement son interlocuteur embarrassé au plus haut point, si tant est qu'un Mafoy puisse être embarrassé.

- … DE POTION désires-tu à ce point pour ravaler ta fierté mais pas ta grammaire, à mon plus grand désarroi, et te traîner à mes pieds à la vue de tous ? s'étonna-t-il

- On est dans ma chambre de préfet, je suis gaga mais j'ai quand même pris des précautions, lui rétorqua t-il en rehaussant les épaule, et je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cet endroit avoir acheté ton silence.

L'ordre avait été lancé d'un ton impérieux de ces aristocrates qui n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on les contredises -bien que la plus part du temps ils s'adressent à des elfes de maison qui se gardent bien de s'opposer aux ordres-

- Mon silence n'a pas de prix, mais pour tout le reste il y a Master card !

- De quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Alors cette potion ?

- Pourrendrelesfantômespalpables

- Un fantôme ? Et quel genre de fantôme veux-tu palper ? -un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, Severus, circonspect tentait de comprendre l'étrange requête de son ... camarade ?-

- Heu décédé … marmonna le sang pur

- J'avais compris ! mais QUI ? laisse-moi réfléchir, tu as l'embarras du choix non ? Entre les faveurs d'un Nick-quasi-sans-tête et les avances d'un Moine Gras...

Sarcasme contre orgueil, Lucius aurait très bien pu faire taire Severus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Slytherin mais il s'agissait là d'une affaire critique, la diplomatie était donc de rigueur, se raisonna ledit préfet :

- On s'est rencontré dans les toilettes…

- Attends tu veux dire que … QUOI ? NON ! … Je ne sais pas si je dois être choqué par le fait que tu sortes avec Mimy Geignarde ou que ladite Mimy fréquente les toilettes pour garçons ? … A moins que tu n'ailles dans les toilettes des filles ?

- Ça va pas, je suis un gentleman, moi !

- Gentleman, gentleman, je te rappel que tu as envoyé Sissi dormir dans la tour des Gryffondors parce qu'elle a simplement menacé de couper tes cheveux.

- Oui mais depuis elle est avec Lilly.

- Admettons.

- Tu me fais ça pour quand ? s'empressa t-il d'ajouter pour détourner la conversation qui s'éloignait un peu de l'objectif de départ.

- Impatient, hein ? Mais du coup vos lieu de rencontre sont restreints, le taquina Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec les nerfs de son commanditaire, il faut qu'il y ait un accès par les tuyauteries, comme les salles de bains ou les toilettes et ... je ne veux pas en savoir plus, d'horribles images mentales m'envahissent tout-à-coup.

Lucius le renvoya d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, semblant blessé dans son amour propre.

- Au fait pour mon silence, je te dédommage bien sur des frais de potion, tu la fait chauffer quand ta Master Card ?

- Master Card ? … La carte du maître … Mais Voldy ne me laissera jamais utiliser sa carte, et je vois pas en quoi elle pourrait t'être utile

- Laisse tomber, c'est un truc de moldu (oui en connaitre un rayon sur les moldus peut nous rendre supérieur).

- Tu mets combien sur la table ?

- Je ne te dirais que deux mots : Sirius Black.

- Maisaduhfinjfh comment tu sais ?

A présent les vents avaient réellement tournés en sa faveur, c'était maintenant au tour de Sevillius de baisser les yeux, et Lucius ne put empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de frémir de contentement :

- Tu seras plus prudent la prochaine fois que tu matteras son postérieur !

- Mais je voulais juste voir la marque

- … des ténèbres ? lui suggéra le blond totalement affable de ce retournement de situation.

- De sa CEINTURE ! s'emporta l'aurtre, aussi confus qu'énervé d'être démasqué.

- Comme si ça te dédouanait de ta gay attitude. Bref, on est bien d'accord que rien de ce qui s'est dit ne sortira d'ici !

- Rien d'ailleurs, on ne s'est rien dit, je ne t'ai pas vu, et je m'en vais m'enfermer dans mon dortoir faire mon devoir de potion.

- Va donc !


End file.
